Prodígio
by ArtisLasair
Summary: O q levaria uma criança de 7 anos a desenvolver o mais poderoso Sharingan de todo um clã? Por que, infelizmente, nem todo pesadelo acaba qdo se abre os olhos. Oneshot [Itachi][Sasuke]Tema adulto [não é shounen ai]


_Ola..._

_Nesta fic eu vou falar sobre um possível motivo do Itachi ter desenvolvido seu sharingan tão cedo, além do porque dele não ter um bom relacionamento com o pai. Não contente com a complexidade dos dois problemas anteriores, também coloco aq uma teoria do porquê dele não ter assassinado o Sasuke também.. Muita coisa para uma one-shot?_

_Talvez seja... mas vou arriscar XD_

_Bem, esta dark-fic trata de vários temas polêmicos para explicar minha teoria. Por favor, respeitem o rating, ou se não gostarem de temas como abuso, não leiam. Estou tratando o assunto como ele realmente é, sem rodeios ou meias palavras._

_Avisos dados !_

_Divirtam-se_

**Disclaimer **

_Naruto & Cia não me pertence, mas como o Kishimoto está de férias, estou assumindo a responsabilidade de preencher as lacunas da história dele com minhas teorias insanas de conspiração._

**_Prodígio_******

Um vulto esguio passa em alta velocidade pelos limites de Konoha, não sendo detectado nem mesmo pelos guardas encarregados pela segurança da vila ninja, assim como em todas suas visitas anteriores.

A figura habilmente tocava nas superfícies e as deixava em seguida sem fazer um mínimo ruído, como se fosse a brisa noturna dançando entre as folhas das árvores.

Sem encontrar a menor resistência, o intruso dirigiu-se a uma parte daquela cidade que se encontrava quase que completamente abandonada: o bairro dos Uchiha.

Aparentemente, o invasor estava familiarizado ou bem informado o suficiente para seguir adiante sem hesitação, dirigindo-se prontamente à mansão principal daquele Clã.

Apesar de ainda se manter imponente, a escuridão tomava completamente a mansão Uchiha, que só não se encontrara completamente abandonada desde a chacina ocorrida naquele local um ano antes porque o último remanescente da família recusava-se a deixá-la.

Uchiha Sasuke sobrevivera e se lembrava todos os dias do porquê que ele deveria se esforçar e tornar-se mais forte.

Se tornar mais forte do que era quando se tornara órfão.

Se tornar mais forte do que o causador de todo aquele sofrimento.

Se tornar mais forte que ELE.

Sem a mínima dificuldade, o visitante misterioso entrou na mansão vazia, tirando finalmente a máscara que lhe ocultava o rosto.

Os olhos negros tornaram-se escarlates para lentamente, fazer uma pequena avaliação do lugar.

Uchiha Itachi.

"**Este lugar não mudou nada neste último ano. Continua o mesmo"**

Ele queria lembrar-se dos momentos alegres, quando se divertia com algum animal de estimação...

"**Sujo"**

Ou quando jogava bola com o irmão mais novo...

"**Um frágil castelo de areia cheio de mentiras e ilusões"**

De quando ouvia historias antes de dormir, seguido pelo afago carinhoso da mãe...

"**_Repleto de memórias aterrorizantes"_**

Mas ele não conseguia.

As únicas memórias que retornavam à sua mente quando voltava a aquele local eram situações que fariam qualquer mente infantil perder-se completamente nas garras da insanidade.

Ou que talvez a tornassem mais forte, forçando-a a amadurecer muito mais que as outras crianças.

Talvez, um pouco das duas coisas.

Caminhou um pouco seguindo pelo corredor que o levaria aos dormitórios e parou frente a aquele que um dia fora o seu quarto, agora pertencente ao seu irmão mais novo. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

"**Do que você tem medo, Itachi?"**

Itachi tocou na porta fazendo menção de abri-la, mas se deteve assim que a porta começou a ceder.

"**_O sujo segredo do clã Uchiha está morto e enterrado para sempre"_**

Aquele rapaz que sequer piscava quando ceifava uma dúzia de vidas num combate sentiu as pernas fraquejarem ao ter sua mente bombardeada pelas imagens que mantivera guardada dentro sua caixa de pandora particular.

"**_Nunca mais o silêncio madrugada vai ser quebrado pelo deslizar da porta"_**

A escuridão absoluta sempre fora uma benção ao primogênito dos Uchiha, mas por mais que ele implorasse a Kami-sama, ela sempre era quebrada pela aterradora visão do Sharingan.

"**_Nunca mais a visão dos olhos escarlates rasgará as trevas do quarto"_**

Mesmo agora, com a certeza que tais acontecimentos não se repetiriam nunca mais, ele não conseguia se livrar de tais memórias.

"**_Você finalmente atingiu seu objetivo"_**

Após recobrar o autocontrole, Itachi respirou fundo e abriu a porta num gesto rápido, adentrando no recinto escuro onde Sasuke repousava.

Como sempre, o garoto parecia ter apagado de exaustão. Quantas vezes, de longe observara Sasuke treinar até quase desfalecer de cansaço?

Aproximou-se mais um pouco e notou o rosto infantil marcado pelas lágrimas.

"**_Você conseguiu impedir que ele passasse pelo o que você passou"_**

A brisa noturna passou pela fresta da janela entreaberta, fazendo o menino tremer, encolhendo-se na cama. Itachi pôde ver o brilho de uma nova lágrima que correu no rosto do irmão, que choramingou:

"**_-Nii-san... por quê? _****_Não... entendo... por que você fez isso... eu te admirava.. tanto"_**

O semblante sério do ninja ganhou uma expressão triste, concluindo que já ficara mais tempo que deveria naquele lugar – a despedida estava durando mais tempo do que o planejado inicialmente. Com cuidado, cobriu-o com manta que estava jogada no chão e observou o irmão por mais alguns segundos.

Talvez Sasuke nunca soubesse a resposta de nenhuma dessas perguntas e na opinião dele, seria melhor assim.

As respostas eram difíceis de serem vocalizadas, tão complicadas como uma outra grande questão.

Por que nunca ninguém tentou ajudá-lo?

"**_Quantas vezes chorei, pedi por ajuda, minha mãe?"_**

"**_Enquanto no quarto ao lado do seu, o sangue do seu sangue implorava por sua proteção?"_**

"**_E no dia seguinte todos agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido"_**

"**_um dia após o outro, a cada semana, todos os meses"_**

"**_até o dia em que Kami-sama me abençoou com o Sharingan"_**

"**_o mais forte Sharingan da linhagem dos Uchiha"_**

"**_porque eu fui obrigado a lutar com o maior de todos os inimigos"_**

"**_o mais vil, o mais cruel e difícil de ser derrotado"_**

"**_porque era alguém que ao invés de combater, a minha inocência perdida esperava receber proteção"_**

"**_dentre todos os moradores deste bairro, nenhum dos Uchiha era inocente" _**

"**_afinal, quem entre os que foram agraciados com esta linhagem avançada"_**

"**_eram suficientemente tolos para acreditar que este nível de habilidade"_**

"**_seria adquirida sem que fossem derramadas lágrimas de sangue?"_**

O piar da coruja anunciou ao rapaz que era hora de partir, tirando-o do turbilhão de pensamentos que feriam sua alma. Um tempo precioso de sua vida já havia sido desperdiçado, procurando por desculpas, motivos ou simplesmente cogitando possibilidades para justificar atos tão vis.

Não havia uma única suposição que já não tivesse sido levantada e desprezada em seguida; nada justificava os atos paternos – uma situação que só cessou quando o rapaz demonstrou ser muito mais habilidoso que o progenitor no uso do sharingan.

"**_A única linguagem que você entendia era a da força"_**

"**_Então tive que mostrar que eu não era mais fraco"_**

"**_Só então a aparente paz voltou ao castelo de cartas dos Uchiha"_**

"**_Tudo poderia ter ficado exatamente daquela forma, não?"_**

O filho renegado começou a se afastar do leito de Sasuke, seguindo em direção à porta corrediça.

"**_Mas você tinha que estragar tudo..."_**

"**_Maldito ser de hábitos"_**

Novamente, a porta deslizou dando-lhe livre passagem. Itachi olhava cada pequeno detalhe da mansão como se tentasse guardar na memória as imagens daquele que fora seu lar um dia.

Então, passou a fechar a porta deixando apenas uma pequena fresta por onde velou por mais alguns segundos o sono do irmão mais novo, antes de fechá-la definitivamente.

Ao girar o corpo, as orbes negras caíram num ponto bem no alto, onde localizaram um shuriken que fora lançado contra a viga de madeira um dia antes do massacre.

Quando finalmente, o dia tão temido por Itachi chegou.

Depois de tantos anos, novamente o sharingan de pai e filho se confrontavam num clima de guerra, de vida ou morte.

"**_Quando percebi que aqueles olhos malditos finalmente o notaram, otouto"_**

"**_Jurei a mim mesmo que não você não passaria pelo mesmo que eu"_**

"**_Que desta vez seria diferente"_**

"**_Que eu seria diferente dos demais omissos deste clã"_**

Frente a porta principal da mansão, Itachi vestiu novamente a mascara negra, cruzando as portas para nunca mais retornar. Recordou-se do confronto com o pai no corredor que levava até o seu antigo quarto, com as palavras cínicas ainda ecoando em sua mente.

"_Ate quando você acha que consegue protegê-lo, Itachi?"_

"_Quanto tempo você poderá fugir das longas missões da ANBU?"_

"_A quem você acha que Sasuke buscará quando você não estiver aqui?"_

O sorriso que surgira no rosto do primogênito era quase um sorriso de deboche, com ar de loucura. Naquele momento, a sentença para os Uchiha já havia sido dada.

Uma sentença de morte, de aniquilação.

Purificação.

"**_Eu estava decidido a cumprir com minha palavra"_**

"**_Proteger o último remanescente da inocência dos Uchiha"_**

"**_A qualquer preço"_**

Mesmo que protegê-lo significasse magoá-lo.

Abandoná-lo.

Perdê-lo para todo o sempre.

Porque, mesmo Itachi, não se considerava puro o suficiente para conviver com ele.

"**_Opto por ensiná-lo eu mesmo, otouto"_**

"**_que o mundo é cruel e que você não pode confiar em ninguém, ninguém"_**

"**_porque mesmo a pessoa em que você mais confia"_**

"**_pode ser aquela que poderá destruir para sempre sua vida"_**

Sem olhar novamente para trás, Uchiha Itachi partiu, deixando em Konoha um passado do qual não tinha motivo algum para se orgulhar. Pessoas sem um passado devem se empenhar em construir um novo futuro, um futuro que para ele ainda permanecia um grande mistério.

Seguiu em direção daqueles que haviam lhe feito uma proposta de um novo começo.

"**_Akatsuki... um nome incomum"_**

"**_Talvez um nome perfeito para almas desgarradas como a minha"_**

"**_Perfeito para pessoas que como eu, já não tem mais nada a perder"._**

E assim, o prodígio do clã Uchiha seguiu rumo, deixando para trás um passado de tristezas e desilusões, desejando em seu intimo que o tão inevitável reencontro entre os irmãos Uchiha nunca viesse a acontecer.

Mas, se seu pequeno irmão o procurasse, de forma alguma ele fugiria desse combate, pois tinha a alma de um forte guerreiro.

E por trás de um forte guerreiro, sempre se esconde um passado trágico.

Uchiha Sasuke se auto-intitulava um vingador – aquele que acertaria as contas com a pessoa responsável pela quase extinção daquele que outrora fora o mais forte dos clãs da vila da folha.

Uchiha Itachi por sua vez, considerava-se um protetor – mesmo que por caminhos tortuosos, atingira o seu objetivo: proteger seu irmão mais novo de tudo pelo qual ele mesmo havia passado.

Uma visão distorcida de amor doentio e protetor, preso num circulo vicioso que os uniria um ao outro ate o de suas vidas.

Unidos pelos laços de sangue.

E pelos laços de amor e ódio.

Para sempre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Nossa o.o_

_Para ser sincera... eu me assustei com este surto criativo ... a idéia veio tão forte que em 2 ou 3 dias o corpo desta fic ficou pronta._

_Não sei se vcs gostaram, mas felizmente ou infelizmente, eu só ando conseguindo escrever estórias dark x.x, o q de uma certa forma está me deixando de cabelo em pe u.ú, pq eu tenho um milhão de projetos parados por conta disso.._

_Essa é a minha teoria do porque o Itachi ter tamanho ódio do pai dele e por não ter assassinado o Sasuke com o resto da família... na verdade, comecei a montar essa insanidade qdo assisti alguns capitulos onde o Sasuke relembra de sua infância e mostra a relação de adoração que ele e o irmão tinham um com o outro..._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
